hennekofandomcom-20200223-history
Light Novel Volume 3
Summary Plot Volume three starts off with Azusa making a wish on the Warawanai Neko. All we hear about the wish is that it is "Please... a new...". Next scene, Yokodera and Tsukiko are going to school. Tsukiko has been traveling all the way to Yokodera's house every morning, so they can go to school together. Yokodera talks about how Tsukiko has changed a little; for example, she now won't respond unless he calls her by her given name. In other words, she's dere dere. He also mentions that there has been an "Azusa Problem" ever since the day everyone went to visit his house. On their way to school, they meet a younger girl. This girl first tackles Yokodera, and then just clings to him. Tsukiko wants to know who this girl is, but Yokodera has no idea. The younger girl whispers something under her breath, but in the next instant, Yokodera remembers... this is Ponta's younger sister. She introduces herself to Tsukiko as Emanuela Pollarola, or Emi for short. Ponta arrives and mentions that Emi wants to observe their sports festival, which is coming up soon, and asks if Yokodera could show her around the school. Yokodera reluctantly agrees (Tsukiko is now in tsun tsun mode and leaves by herself). Yokodera quite likes Emi, as she has a very pure personality and a "100% smile" and she calls him "onii-chan". Knowing he can't exactly stroll through the front gates with Emi in tow, Yokodera decides to climb the back wall. After clearing it, he's almost immediately spotted by Fukubuchou, who proceeds to tear into him. He runs away and ends up in the track team's room. Emi realizes Yokodera is treated poorly at school, and says that's no fun. She starts throwing a tantrum, saying the school should be more fun, crazier, etc. She pulls out a familiar-looking stuffed animal and wishes that everyone were nice to Yokodera, that everyone felt more like going to the pool, and that everyone and the school were more interesting. Before Yokodera can find out what Emi has just done, she opens a locker, finds Fukubuchou's bra, and tosses it at Yokodera, who tosses it back. They play catch like this for a few rounds until Emi throws it too hard, and it lands on Mai herself, who has just entered the room. Calling him Ouji-san, she forgives him and additionally gives him the sports bra she was just wearing. Then she asks Yokodera and Emi to leave so she can change into her swimsuit. Calling him Ouji-san gives him a pause, but that soon passes. Looking outside, Yokodera discovers the school buildings have been turned into Italian landmarks and all of the students are wearing swimsuits now, too. Yokodera tells Emi he needs to go attend to some urgent business and manages to convince her to go visit Tsukushi, saying she should ask for the same sort of training he went under. He imagines he hears a voice calling him a stupid pumpkin as he leaves. In the meantime, he goes to the cafeteria, as it's now around lunchtime, in order to find Tsukiko. Tsukiko doesn't trust Emi at all. She furthermore notes that a person, no matter how attractive a smile they can make, if they're making a firm fist, that smile is just a facade. Yokodera assures her that he doesn't see Emi in that way, after all, he likes the Onee-san type who is much more filled out. Anyway, Yokodera convinces her to go meet with Emi again. As they leave, Tsukiko takes off her blouse, revealing a swimsuit. They meet up with the Steel King, who is doing stretches in her swimsuit, and an exhausted Emi. Yokodera hears the illusionary voice again, calling him a stupidly strong pumpkin. As the four of them cheerfully chat, Emi points at a person across the field, who is staring at them, and asks who that is. It's Azusa. Yokodera then explains about the "Azusa Problem". Whenever Yokodera is with Tsukushi, Azusa always seems to appear out of nowhere to spy on them. But whenever he tries to approach her, she runs away. She no longer calls or emails him, and she certainly won't talk to him. He did write a letter explaining the situation and put it in her locker, but her attitude didn't change at all. Emi asks why Azusa is here, before suddenly stating that she is going home. She runs off before anyone can ask why. However, thanks to her sudden escape, which drew Azusa's attention, Yokodera was able to catch Azusa. He pushes her down, saying she won't get away this time. She struggles and yells, and some students and a teacher passing by see them. They simply laugh and say Ouji-san is energetic today. The Tsutsukakushi sisters come by, and it's time for explanations. Azusa, who is wearing the normal school uniform, manages to talk some sense into Tsukiko. Tsukiko, who is now embarassed to be standing around in public in her swimsuit, dashes away with Azusa in order to change. In the meantime, Tsukushi talks about how she actually prefers the swimsuit, and might wear it for track team anyway. Tsukiko returns in her normal school uniform and chases Tsukushi off, saying she needs to change, too. She then talks about what Azusa has told her; about the strange events regarding Yokodera being called "Ouji-san", the strange buildings, etc. Yokodera starts to wonder who the culprit is, but Tsukiko already knows the answer. After all, the only person benefitting from these wishes is... Yokodera himself. Tsukiko says she's still his ally, though. She'll let him enjoy himself with these wishes for another day or so, but he should cancel these wishes once he's satisfied. Yokodera is thinking about this on the rooftop when the Steel King tackles him, telling him not to be hasty. She doesn't doubt him... is what she wants him to tell his evil twin brother. He tries to tell her that he doesn't have a brother, but she beats him up, saying that domestic violence is not good. Anyway, she doesn't doubt him because she knows all of the buildings by name, as she has studied Italy for a while. At first she jokes that it was because Italians are masters of pick-up lines, but then reveals that their father had deep ties with Italy. Therefore, she thinks that the current situation might have been wished for by herself, or maybe even another person. Yokodera, who has an idea about who it is, asks if she'll cooperate with him to find out. And so they meet up at Yokodera's house. Tsukushi made a wager with Tsukiko as to whether or not Yokodera has ecchi magazines hidden underneath his bed (Koutetsu no Ou wagered that he does not, Tsukiko gave an exact quantity and titles, which she has gathered from the first time they visited). Naturally, there were indeed ecchi magazines, and Yokodera couldn't quite explain them away, even with his facade. So he runs away, then run back and pretends as his evil twin brother, angrily asking why his older brother invited people into "his" room. Anyway, now that they're settled in, they start looking through Yokodera's photo albums, of which there are plenty. The Steel King has fun trying to pick out which ones are of Yokodera and which are of his evil twin. Eventually, Tsukushi notices that she hasn't seen a picture of Ponta's younger sister. Yokodera tries to point out some pictures with Emi in them, but all they see is a rabbit. Yokodera finally remembers that Ponta doesn't have a younger sister, but he did have a rabbit that he treasured, even treated it as though it were his sister. He also finally remembers what Emi said under her breath when they first met; "For this moment to go smoothly, just for now". Going further into the album, they do find some pictures that include Emi herself, in the more recent past. According to Yokodera's memory, the three of them met thanks to Ponta's rabbit. She is part Italian, and a member of a church chorus. Yokodera didn't really feel that close to her, and remembers her being much closer to Ponta instead. The Steel King is confused by this news. If she's not related to the Tsutsukakushi family, how did she know about the Warawanai Neko? In any case, they've found enough information. Tsukushi warns Yokodera to be careful, as she also thinks Emi has a bad personality. So she departs, but not before asking for and receiving a couple of pictures of Yokodera. Yokodera has a dream that night, of a young boy and girl, who, as he puts it, are close enough that they're at a stage just before dating. He identifies them as Ponta and Emi. He sees them in various places, but then realizes that he doesn't know where he is in these events, or how he should have known about them. The next morning, Ponta asks Yokodera to help him find his younger sister, his rabbit. He no longer remembers Emi being his younger sister. When asked about Emi, Ponta says he doesn't really remember her all that much, not even her face. Yokodera agrees to help and searches at the school, while Ponta takes the day off. Yokodera has an ulterior motive of making up with Azusa, who could probably help find the rabbit. So Yokodera sneaks into Azusa's class. Azusa naturally runs away as soon as she sees him. He chases her, she chooses the wrong room (the interior of some buildings have also changed to fit with the exterior, so it's like a maze), and runs into some net. Yokodera has plenty of time to talk with the now trapped Azusa. They talk, and Yokodera learns a number of things: Azusa felt she shouldn't get too close to Yokodera, so as not to interrupt him and the Steel King; She never received the letter Yokodera wrote, explaining the situation; She admits she wished on the Warawanai Neko to become a new her. However, nothing changed, so she thinks the Warawanai Neko wasn't listening. Yokodera however, notices that Azusa's breasts have developed a little. Anyway, to make up, Azusa asks him, like the prince in one of her shoujo manga, to gently... shake her hand (the real ending is a kiss, of course). Yokodera then asks her to help find the rabbit, to which she agrees. She also notes that she's been training to speak to animals, and can talk with the neighborhood dogs about it. Lastly, they speak about Emi, and Azusa said she looked like a pure, cute girl. Everyone else is thinking too much; even if she may do some bad things, there's no such thing as a "bad child". It's about lunchtime, and Azusa has prior engagements, so they split up. Yokodera meets up with Emi, who wants to show him something interesting. They find Tsukiko singing along to a play she's practicing by herself. Of course, being unable to express any emotion, it sounds fairly flat. Emi steps in and sings a little herself, which is quite beautiful. She wonders why Tsukiko doesn't put any emotion into her singing, and starts playing with Tsukiko's face. Tsukiko is a little perturbed by this, and she and Emi start arguing about who is better at what. Eventually, they both claim that they're better than the other at sports, so Emi suggests they have a swimming contest to find out. Tsukiko is back to wearing her school swimsuit along with everyone else, while Emi wears her own swimsuit. The race starts, and they both dive in. Immediately, Emi turns from racing mode to fun mode, and just plays around. Tsukiko, on the other hand, is practically drowning. They reach the end at about the same time. Emi says she's had enough fun, and cancels her wish making everyone want to go to the pool. Naturally, this means that everything generated by the wish also disappears... including the swimsuits everyone's wearing. Tsukiko runs aways to change. Now alone, Emi and Yokodera talk. Yokodera asks that, if she's satisfied with her other wishes, that she cancel them, too. Emi is surprised he knows about the wishes. Yokodera then reveals that he also knows that Emi was a member of the church choir. Emi, feeling that he has finally remembered the past, starts to talk happily, but Yokodera interrupts by saying that, although he remembers that much, he doesn't know what she's trying to do now. Shouldn't she want to play with someone else more? As a diversion, Emi grabs Yokodera and jumps into the pool. She then talks about how, when she was younger, she had an Onii-chan who promised to take her to the sports festival. To her, as a child, she treasured that memory, even if an adult might have forgotten it. For his part, Yokodera says he understands the importance of the backlog in eroge, so he's one to understand the importance of memories, too. Emi makes Yokodera promise to take her to the sports festival, saying that after that, she'll give up. Later that night, Azusa emails Yokodera, saying she had the rabbit delivered to Ponta, and also left a link. Ponta calls to thank him and say the person who delivered it was none other than the member of the church choir they talked about earlier, the one with the dirty mouth and bad attitude. Yokodera checks the website, which is the homepage for the church choir. Yokodera confronts Emi the next morning, the day of the sports festival, with the homepage, where Emi has written that she was looking forward to going to the sports festival with "Onii-chan", wondering if he remembered their promise. He says he'll help her as best as he can. Hearing this, Emi finally gives up. She takes out the stuffed animal cat and cancels all of her wishes, and then throws it off into the distance. Emi starts talking normally, which is to say she calls Yokodera a pumpkinhead. As the ribbons Emi was using to make her trademark twintails were part of the wish of appealing to Yokodera as a pure-hearted younger sister, they disappeared upon cancelling those wishes. As Emi does her hair again with normal ribbons, she launches several caustic remarks. Yokodera finally starts remembering that this is the kind of girl she was. Emi promises she'll extract revenge and runs off. The sport festival takes place. It's not important. A day for cleaning up, etc. Yokodera takes a few days off from school and has the same dream as usual those nights. A young boy and girl, getting along well. The girl says that everything's boring, but maybe the sports festival would be fun, so she makes the boy promise to take her there in the future. One is, of course, Emi. And reflected in Emi's eyes is... Yokodera's face. Yokodera doesn't know what's going on. Tsukiko arrives at his house early one morning to go to school with him. It was the first time she came by since the day they met Emi. Tsukiko converses a little, about how she lost the wager with her sister, and how Yokodera only gave pictures to her sister and not her, etc., but Yokodera wasn't listening. Tsukiko tries to make a smile with her hands, saying that Yokodera likes girls that smile a lot more. But he shouldn't worry only about a girl who has disappeared, since things are still messed up. Apparently, the school buildings are still Italian. Yokodera wonders why this is, but goes on about his day. He returns Fukubuchou's sports bra, who is confounded as to how that string of events played out. Also around this time, Yokodera talks to the Steel King, who says that she has suddenly been accepted as a transfer student to Italy. She doesn't want to go, but she doesn't have a choice. Finally, in his classroom, there's a bit of a commotion. It appears some young girl who isn't from the school is sitting precariously on the rail of one of the towers. Yokodera knows who it must be, and the line she left with, that she'll extract revenge, echoes in the back of his head. Yokodera finds that it is indeed Emi up there. She's tossing pictures... pictures of Yokodera rubbing his face against Emi, for example. Pictures that would destroy what reputation he had left. He also meets Azusa in the crowd that has gathered there. Now, the entrances are being guarded by teachers, so Yokodera can't exactly stroll in. So he tells Azusa his plan; if all of the female students suddenly started taking off their pantsu, he'd be able to sneak in! Of course, she doesn't buy this plan, but does draw attention long enough for him to get inside. The door to the room Emi is locked in and there are teachers gathered there, so he takes an alternate route involving the ladder Tsukushi broke when she assaulted him on the rooftop days earlier. Anyway, he manages to get in the room and talks to Emi. Yokodera still doesn't remember too much about those days. But he has changed, and he wants to become friends with Emi anew. As to how he's changed, well, he's started to think maybe flat-chests aren't so bad after all. Emi also reveals that she has copied the "100% smile" that Yokodera liked so much from the girl he liked in the past. Yokodera has no idea who she's talking about. As to how Emi knows about the girl in his past, she says that the Warawanai Neko told her. Yokodera is confused, because the Warawanai Neko is obviously a statue and can't talk. They hear footsteps. Azusa has climbed up the stairs to the room and Emi hides behind Yokodera. Azusa starts talking, but Yokodera soon realizes that this isn't Azusa; she's using a different form of "I" than the real Azusa uses. Fake Azusa reveals that... it's actually the Warawanai Neko itself. Of course, Azusa, who can talk to animals, was able to talk to the Warawanai Neko. When she wished for a "new her", the Warawanai Neko took up residence in her body, which grants her wish. It also took care of the letter Yokodera put in Azusa's locker. Yokodera asks why it hasn't cancelled the wish that changed the buildings and why it's sending Tsukushi to Italy. Emi has cancelled her wishes, and the Steel King has also been trying to cancel any wishes she might have inadvertently wished for herself. The Warawanai Neko says that he follows his contracts completely. After all, the person who made that wish was... Yokodera himself. Yokodera doesn't remember, of course, but that has to do with the price he paid for the wish. Now he can cancel the wish, but in order to grant that wish, the Warawanai Neko had to bring Emi over to Japan. So once he cancels the wish, Emi will be forced to go back to Italy. To further add to the fine mess of the situation, the Warawanai Neko corners Emi with its words, and Emi "wishes" for it to "get away from her". The Warawanai Neko grants this wish by slowly walking towards the balcony. Yokodera is forced between choosing to cancel the wish, saving Tsukushi from going to Italy and Azusa from jumping off of the balcony, but losing Emi, or doing nothing and watching while Azusa falls. Remembering the line about the prince in the shoujo manga, Yokodera does the best he can think of; he cancels the wish, but before Emi is sent away, he kisses the Warawanai Neko/Azusa. The Warawanai Neko, confused and shocked by this action, runs away, leaving the real Azusa, who is also now confused and shocked, but happy. .As for the ending, Tsukiko says she's going to leave on a journey to retrieve her emotions, Azusa is dere dere, Emi is tsun tsun, and the Steel King says she'll study at Saudi Arabia after studying at Massachusetts. She wants to marry both Tsukiko and Yokodera, so everyone is happy. Yokodera is left wondering what else this Yokodera he doesn't know of has done. Gallery Category:Light Novel Volumes